Large enterprises are faced with a daunting task when it comes to managing the network interconnected information technology resources of the enterprise. Each user within the enterprise demands up-to-date hardware devices. This fact, coupled with the proliferation of new hardware devices, such as PDAs, cell phones and laptops, creates an enormous problem when it comes to tracking each device. This also makes it difficult to determine whether the transition of a device, for example, the installation, replacement, disposition or maintenance of the device, is being conducted efficiently and properly. Moreover, the process of managing asset transitions becomes extremely complicated.
In many cases, such transaction activities are tracked manually. For example, after a technician performs an asset transition activity, he may record certain information concerning the activity either in manual or digital form. Thereafter, he may return to his office where he may record the information to either a handwritten log or a local computer database. Alternatively, the information may be called in or sent by e-mail to a central repository. In any event, there is a significant delay between the time the asset transition event occurs and the information is recorded into a data repository. A further limitation of the prior art is that the information collected by the technician may either be collected inaccurately or may be transferred inaccurately into the centralized repository. As a result of the foregoing limitations, information is not available to manage asset transition projects on a real-time basis. Consequently, a need exist for an improved method and system for asset transition project management.